<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Severing the Threads of Fate by Rider_of_Spades</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402016">Severing the Threads of Fate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades'>Rider_of_Spades</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Kill la Kill (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, Fanart, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:21:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart starring Tim as Matoi Ryuuko and Jason as Kinagase Tsumugu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Inked version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/49941083247/in/dateposted/">  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coloured version</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/49969358921/in/dateposted/">
    
  </a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>